


Just the Way You Are (DenmarkxChubby!Reader)

by Tygermane



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Body Positive, Chubby Reader, Chubby-reader, F/M, Fluff, Hetalia, Overweight, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Self-Insert, Self-Love, denmark fluff, hetalia/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tygermane/pseuds/Tygermane
Summary: Reader and Denmark are BFFs.  Reader struggles with her body image, Matthias is there to make things better when Reader is hit on as a joke.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story came from the heart. I was feeling pretty low about myself and wanted something to help me feel better. That's how this story came about. I did put a lot of my thoughts and feelings into this one. It is my most popular story on DA and I thought it would be nice to share it here for others to be able to read as well.
> 
> This is dedicated to everyone who has ever thought they weren't good enough for someone just because they think they're fat, disgusting, gross, overweight, whatever. Just know, that no matter who or where you are, there are people out there who will love you exactly as you are!

It was just another normal day at the office for you. You got up, got ready and left for work, you had been busy all day with paperwork and you were so tired of it, you decided to take a lunch. You sat there, nibbling on your food while reading the new book you had picked up from the library, when an all too familiar face walked in.

"Hey, what's up, _____?" Mathias asked his friend as he sat down to join her for lunch.

"Not much.  Just eating and enjoying a good book." You smiled as you placed the bookmark in between the pages you were currently reading, so you wouldn't loose your place.

"Whatcha got?" He asked, grabbing your lunch box and rummaging through it.

"Sure, help yourself. Thanks for asking." you replied, rolling your eyes.

"Aw, come on, you always make the best lunches. You know, If you'd make my lunches I wouldn't have to steal yours." He smirked, his mouth full of food from the sandwich he had just taken a bite out of.

"Mathias, I'm not going to making your lunch every day, get your girlfriend to do it." You smiled, stealing your lunch back.

"I would, but I broke up with her." he sighed, obviously not too upset about it, still eating the half of the sandwich he had managed to steal from you.

"Seriously? Again? What was wrong with this one?" You asked with a heavy sigh and a shake of your head. It seemed as of late, Matthias was going through women as fast as you went through books.

"The lunches she made sucked." He winked. You rolled her eyes and sighed, again.

"No seriously, what was wrong with this one? She was smart, pretty, skinny.  So what was wrong with her?" You asked.

"I don't know. I guess I just got bored with her." He said with a shrug and uninterested tone.

"Maybe you should, you know, not date for a while." You said, giving him a feigned look of concern.

"That might not be a bad idea. But, that's only gonna happen on one condition." He smirked, now looking back at you.

"What's that?" You smiled back, whenever Matthias smiled, you couldn't help but smile in turn.

"You have to be my friend with benefits." he said as he leaned in closer and winked at you.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but your gonna have to keep on dreaming." You smirked as you patted his cheek rather roughly.

"Aw, come on, _____, don't be like that. We'd be great together and you know it." His pleading almost sounded genuine, but you knew better than to think Matthias was actually interested in you. You'd seen him use this tactic on so many of the girls around the office and in the bars, to actually fall for it. Not to mention, you two were best friends and you knew better than to think he'd hit on you for real.

"You know I can't disappoint all those other guys lined up outside my door." You smiled as you stood up, gathering your lunch and book and walked off. He smiled as he watched you leave, part of him wishing you had left the rest of your lunch.

 

It was about seven in the evening when you got a text from Mathias.

~Up for a drink?~

~Sure, when & where?~

~The usual place in about an hour.~

~Sounds good, see you then.~

 

You smiled, putting down your book and getting up from the couch so you could get dressed to meet up with Matthias. You were a little hesitant at first to agree to meet up, but you figured it was Friday and if you let him go alone, he'd end up in some strange woman's bed, at least this way, you could remind him that he needed to stay single for a while and give up on the one night stands.  At least for a week. Once you were dressed and ready, you headed out. You got to the bar twenty minutes early and found a seat at the bar. You ordered a beer while you waited, going through Facebook on your phone.

"Can I buy you another beer?" You turned to see a tall brunette standing next to you.

"I'm good. Thanks though." You smiled politely, turning back to look through your phone.

"Come on, don't be like that. Beautiful lady like you, sitting here all alone. Looks to me like you could use some company." He smiled. You took a swig of your beer and raised an eyebrow as you turned back to look at him.

"How much do you get?" You asked, setting your elbow on the bar and placing your head against your hand.

"Excuse me?" He asked, a slightly nervous look overtaking his features.

"Your friends. How much do you get for getting my number?"

"What are you talking about? I get the joy of getting to know you." He laughed nervously, his eyes darting to the sides, avoiding looking at you directly.

"Yea, I'm sure that's it. Seriously though, how much are they gonna give you? Or was it just a plain dare between drunks?" You gave him a fake sweet smile.

"It's not like that." He smiled, trying to make it look more natural. You turned to look at his group of friends who were whispering and chuckling amongst themselves as they watched the two of you interact.

"That's not what it looks like from here. Look, if I give you my number will you go away and not bother me anymore." You turned back around to the bar and began digging through your purse looking for a pen.

Out of the corner of your eye you saw him turn to his friends and try to give them a subtle thumbs up, but not being that discreet about it. You rolled your eyes as you wrote your bogus number down on a napkin and handed it to him.  
"Now let me enjoy my beer in peace." You shot him a sarcastic smile.  
"Thanks chubs." He winked as he turned to go back to his friends, then stopped and turned back to you sayin, “You know, if you weren't such a bitter, old bitch, you might not have to sit at the bar alone, pathetically waiting to get hit on.” Then he turned and strutted back to his friends, crumpling up the napkin and throwing it on their table.

"Asshole." you growled as you took another drink of your beer, seriously considering ordering something stronger, your good mood now completely destroyed by what he just said.

"That's my girl. Getting the hook up." Mathias smiled, patting your back as he sat down next to you.

"Yea, lucky me." You said, your voice dripping in sarcasm as you downed the last of your beer and signaled to the bartender that you were ready to order something else.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, his smile fading.

"Nothing.”

 

The bartender arrived to take your order, you ordered a straight shot of tequila while Matthias ordered himself a beer.

“Come on, you don't just get in to a bad mood for nothing.” He said, looking at you, then at the man he had just seen walk away from you.

His attention was brought back to the bar as the bartender placed the drinks in front of the two of you, Mathias paid for both before you had managed to get your wallet out of your purse. You were still a little distracted and thrown off by the man's comments, looking for your wallet while trying to hold the tears back made it difficult to find anything in your purse.

Seeing Matthias pay for the drinks, you stopped fishing through your purse and set it aside. You grabbed your shot and quickly downed it. You took one more look at the man who had just fake hit on you and glared. They were still laughing and shooting occasional looks your way. You knew they were laughing at your expense and you weren't going to sit in the bar and watch it any longer.

“You know, I think I'm just gonna go home. I'm kind of tired." You said,grabbing your purse and getting ready to stand up.

"What? Why? I just got here. You can't leave now." Matthias looked at you, eyes full of concern, then they quickly shot to the group of men you had just been looking at.

"I know, I'm sorry. Maybe another time." You said, getting up from your seat.

"Does this have anything to do with that guy that was here just a minute ago?" He asked, still glaring at the group.

"Don't worry about it, ok?" You replied with a defeated sigh, still trying to fight back the tears.

"Damn it, ______, sit down and talk to me. What did he say to you?" Mathias said, grabbing your hand and forcing you back onto the stool.

"You wouldn't understand." you said, avoiding looking at him. You hated seeing him look at you like that. Pure pit.  You hated when people felt sorry for you. You always thought it was because you were the single, fat girl who couldn't get herself a boyfriend because she didn't have the motivation to stick to any kind of diet or exorcise plan.

"Why wouldn't I?" He really wanted to know what was going through your mind, he wanted to help and you not opening up to him frustrated him to no end.

"Because you just wouldn't." you said, trying to get up again, but Matthias kept you seated by putting his hand on your shoulder.

"Come on, give me some credit here, will you? We've been friends for how long? How can you say I wouldn't understand?" he said. You finally looked up at him, and there it was, the look of pity you hated to see on people when they looked at you. You quickly looked back at the ground, the look on Matthias's face hurting you more than you thought it could.

"Because, Mathias." you answered, biting your lip to prevent it from quivering as your vision blurred from the tears that started to fall.

"Because why?" he was now demanding an answer from you, Matthias never talked to you as sternly as he was now.

"Just because." You finally looked up at him, the tears freely falling now. Matthias was caught off guard by the tears, it had been so long since he had seen you cry, his look of concern quickly changed to one of determination. He was even more determined now to get some answers out of you.

"That's not good enough. Tell me why." He demanded as he gently placed both hands on your cheeks, forcing you to look at him, and that's when you couldn't take it any more. The look on his face was to much and you caved.

"Because you're not fat! You're not the one that gets hit on for dares and as a joke, ok! You're not the one who gets called names and gets to watch all your friends have boyfriends and girlfriends while you pretend to be happy for them and always get to be the third wheel. For crying out loud Mathias, you're with a different girl every damn night! That's why you wouldn't understand!” you answered almost yelling at him. Removing his hands from your face and holding onto them, you let out a sigh and continued in a much calmer, sadder tone, “Now please. Just let me go home." You gave him a pleadinglook. He looked at you and all you could see was the pity in his eyes. You never wanted him to see this side of you. You never wanted any of your friends to see this side of you. That's why you tried so hard to always wear a smile and be happy for them. You had to convince them that you were happy being single, you thought that maybe if you convinced your friends, you'd be able to convince yourself in the process. You now realized you'd never be able to convince yourself that you were happy remaining single. You were tired of always coming home to an empty apartment, tired of having no one to wake up to in the mornings, tired of always cooking for one, but most of all, you were tired of always being the third wheel, seeing your friends so happy in their new relationships while you pretended to be happy without one.

Mathias let go of your hand and watched you leave. He had never seen you this upset before.  What angered him the most was that he never noticed you were only pretending to be happy in your situation. He was supposed to be your best friend. He was supposed to know when you were hiding your feelings from him. He was supposed to see the signs, but he didn't. Not until now. Looking back, he now realized your comments were guarding mechanisms. They were you trying to stay strong, trying to put on a happy face for everyone, when in reality, you were depressed. You hadn't wanted to bother anyone with your feelings.  So you hid them and dealt with them on your own.

Quickly downing his beer, Matthias flagged down the bartender, who nodded, indicating he had seen Matthias's wave. Then once he finished serving the drinks he had been pouring, he walked over to Matthias with a smile.

“What can I get you and your friend.” He asked, his smile fading seeing the defeated look on Matthias's face.

“Give me a shot of tequila and an Irish Car Bomb.” Matthias ordered, then looked back over to the loud group of men you had been staring at earlier and glared.

The bartender nodded and left to go pour Matthias's order, quickly returning. Matthias continued to watch the group once his order arrived, quickly downing them both and ordering another beer.

Matthias sat there for the rest of the night, drinking beer and shots of tequila while continuing to watch the group. He watched as they would hone in on a woman who was sitting alone at the bar, usually not overly attractive women, in Matthias's opinion. They would play rock, paper, scissors, apparently to decide who would go up and talk to her. He watched as as they walked up to the woman and appeared to flirt with her. They'd sit next to her, order her another drink, talk to her for a few minutes, then, once she wrote something down on a napkin and handed it to the man, he'd smile and walk back to his friends. Watching as the napkin was crumpled up and thrown onto a pile of other crumpled napkins, infuriated Matthias to no end. Every time he saw one of the guys walk away from the woman he had just talked to, your sad, tear stained face would flash through his mind.

Finally towards the end of the night and quite a few drinks later, Matthias couldn't just sit there and watch any longer.

 

When you got home, you changed your clothes and sat on your couch to read your book, thinking this is what you should have done instead of agreeing to meet up with Matthias. You weren't sure when, but you had fallen asleep on the couch and were woken by what sounded like someone trying to break down your door. Then you heard drunken yelling in between the knocks.

"______. Open the door. Come on, let me in."

It was Mathias. You got up and hurried to the door before he started waking the neighbors. The last thing you needed after tonight was a noise complaint.

"Mathias, what the hell? It's three in the morning." You whisper yelled as you opened the door. You gasped when you saw him.

"Shit, Mathias! What the hell happened to you?" You asked as you stood beside him and put his arm around your shoulder, helping the beat up man into your apartment and over to your couch.

"I taught those bastards a lesson for you." He slurred, giving you a drunken, lop-sided smile.

"What are you talking about?" You asked confused, as you positioned him so his back was facing your couch.

"That asshole from the bar and his friends. I beat the shit out of them for you." His smile turning into that big goofy grin he always had.

"All of them?" you gasped, as you let him fall onto the couch.

"Yup.” he replied as he stretched.

"You seem pretty proud of yourself." you said, folding your arms across your chest and adjusting so most of your weight was on one foot, causing the opposite hip to stick out slightly.

"Of course. You should see what they look like." That proud smile still plastered across his face as he looked up at you.

"Just look at you. Why would you do a stupid thing like that?" you asked, your features quickly changing to one of concern. As you sat yourself next to him, you brushed the hair out of his face so you could see the damage a little bit better.

"Because they hurt you and you don't deserve to be treated like that." he said, his eyebrows furrowing as he sat up, facing you and held both your hands in his.

"That's still no reason to beat up a bunch of guys." you said, looking down at your hands in his.

"Yes it is. They made you cry, I had to do something." He raised one of his hands to your chin and lifted your head so you would be looking at him.

"I don't get you sometimes, you know that?" You smiled softly, shaking your head while letting a heavy sigh pass through your lips, before getting up and heading into the kitchen. You came back with a bowl of warm water and some old towels. Matthias's eyes watching every move you made.

"Come on, lets get you cleaned up." You said as you walked back into the living room with a smile. Not quite believing Matthias's story, you were sure it was because he had hit on a beautiful woman, who's boyfriend had stepped away to either the bathroom or to smoke and when he came back to find Matthias in his seat, he wasn't too keen on the attention a stranger was giving his girl.

"There's the smile I love so much." still watching you as you sat down beside him once again.

"This might sting a little." You said as you put some peroxide on a towel so you could start disinfecting the cuts on his face.

"I know. What would I ever do with out you, ___?" He smiled, wrapping his arms around your waist, while he buried his head in your chest and hugged you.

"Mathias, what are you doing? You're getting your blood all over my shirt. Come on, just let me clean you up and get you to bed." You squeaked, pushing him away from you and forcing him to sit back up. Not being entirely comfortable with Matthias getting that touchy-feely with you.

"Really? After all this time, you're finally going to let me in your pants?" He asked, his hands making their way back to your hips.

"Mathias, you're drunk. Now stop and just let me clean you up." You said removing is hands and finally applying the towel with peroxide to his cuts, then you started cleaning the blood off his face, doing your best to ignore the way he was staring at you.

His staring was making you slightly uncomfortable, so you were relieved when you had finally gotten his face and hands all cleaned up.

"There we go, all cleaned up." you smiled, putting the towels in the water and getting up to take everything back into the kitchen.

"______?" He said from the living room, his tone all of a sudden very serious and sounding almost sober.

"Yea?" You asked, walking back into the living room.

"You know I love you, right?" He said, watching you as you helped him off the couch and into your room. The look on his face very serious, which concerned you a little, but you just ignored it, passing it off as another drunk moment.

"Of course you do. Come on, lets get your drunken ass into bed." You replied as the two of you began walking towards your bedroom.

"Do you have any idea how long I've waited to hear you say those words?" He asked playfully, pulling you into a hug and nuzzling into your neck. If you didn't know any better, you could have sworn he had placed a few kisses there before you managed to stand him up straight again.

"Come on Mathias, your drunk, stop fooling around." a slight hint of irritation to your voice.

"You wanna know why those other girls never last?" He asked, that serious tone back in his voice.

"Why's that?" You two had made it into the bedroom and you were now helping him off with his coat.

"Because none of them were you." He smiled, holding your head in his hands, forcing you to look at him. A look of complete sincerity covering his face.

"What are you talking about?" You gulped, getting a little nervous, trying to avoid making eye contact with him.

"You.  I've been trying to tell you how I feel for so long, but each time, you ignore me and just brush it off.  I mean, you're just amazing.  I love everything about you. Damn it!  Will you look at me, please!" he said, frustrated with your avoidance. “I'm trying to be sincere here!”

You did as he asked and looked him in the eye, your expression quickly changing from nervous to irritated.

"All right Mathias, you're drunk and this isn't funny any more. I think it's time for you to just sleep it off, all right?" You said, hoping your tone of voice would hide the aching of your heart.

You wanted to believe him, but he was drunk and you knew better than to trust the words of a drunk, especially, the words of a drunk Matthias. He was your best friend and you weren't going to let some drunken words sway you into doing something you knew you would regret the next morning. You knew that if you let yourself believe, for even a second, that what Matthias was saying was true, you'd end up in bed with him and your friendship would be ruined forever. You weren't willing to risk that for one night of pleasure, even if that night was with the most attractive man you had ever met.  No, you took those feelings and buried them back where they belonged, as deep inside your heart as was possible.

"It's a good thing I'm not joking. Look, I know I'm drunk, but I'm serious." His smile was gentle, not the usual goofy smirk he always had. He then leaned down and gently pressed his lips to yours. You quickly pushed him away as hard as you could. He stumbled and fell onto the bed, a confused look across his face as he stared up at you.

"You're drunk!  You don't know what you're saying!” your heart racing and breathing heavy, you were trying as hard as you could not to have a panic attack in front of him. Taking a few deep breaths to try and calm yourself, you continued, “So here's what's gonna happen. You're going to go to bed. I'm going to sleep on the couch and in the morning.  When we wake up, we're going to pretend this little joke of yours never happened, got it?  Now,” another deep breath as you turned and walked to the bedroom door, stopping to look at him, “good night."

"_____, please, I'm not......." But you cut him off.

"NO!  I said good night." You yelled as you closed the door and ran to the couch. Throwing yourself into the cushions, you began to cry.  Praying the pillows were muffling the sounds of your sobs so Matthias wouldn't hear. The last thing you wanted was for him to see you crying, Again. You then cried yourself to sleep.

 

You woke up the next morning, feeling much better. As you showered, you did your best to push Mathias's words out of your head. He was drunk and a playboy. You had finally managed to convince yourself that he didn't have any luck in the bar and was just looking to get laid and it didn't matter to him who's bed he shared. As you dried yourself off, you felt pretty confident that he wouldn't remember anything that happened last night and you certainly weren't going to bring it up. After finishing up in the bathroom and getting dressed, you decided to read for an hour, then make breakfast for the two of you.

 

By the time you were finishing putting the finishing touches on breakfast, Mathias had gotten up.

"Well good morning there sunshine. How's the hangover?" You asked, smiling as if nothing happened last night, while you finished setting the table.

"My head feels like it wants to burst open." He groaned, letting himself fall into one of the chairs that were sitting around the table.

"You know, you'd think you'd learn." You chuckled, setting his breakfast, a glass of water and a few pain pills in front of him.

"Thanks for picking me up last night and letting me crash here. Sorry you had to sleep on the couch." he said, popping the pills in his mouth and drinking the entire glass of water.

"That's all right. What kind of friend would I be if I just left you there?" you asked, as you took the glass and refilled it for him, knowing he would need as much water as possible.

"Thanks for cleaning me up, too. Man, I'd love to see the other guys!" He laughed as he watched you sit at the table, across from him.

"Yea, me too. Knowing you, they were probably knocked out cold. Now hurry up and eat so I can take you home." You smiled, thankful that he seems to have forgotten everything he said last night.

The two of you finished eating, making small talk to avoid the heavy silence that seemed to be hanging around the both of you.

"Seriously, how did you get to be such an amazing cook?" He asked as you cleared the table, watching you with a gentle smile gracing his lips.

"Practice I guess." You shrugged as you loaded the dishes into the dishwasher.

“I didn't do anything stupid last night, did I?" He finally asked, curious as to what your answer would be, though he was pretty sure he knew.

"You mean besides beating those guys up? No, you were pretty hammered when we got here. You went straight to bed after I cleaned you up." you replied as you began to wash and put away the pans you had used to cook.

"So, I didn't say anything stupid?" He asked raising an eyebrow, which you missed because your back was facing him. You felt your heart drop at his question.

"Not really, why?" hoping you didn't sound as nervous as you suddenly felt.

"Just curious." he hummed, his hangover seeming to be gone all of a sudden.

"Well, I'm gonna change, then I'll take you home." You smiled, putting the last pan away, trying to leave the kitchen as quickly as possible.

"Hey, ____." He said, you turned and smiled, still hoping that your nervousness wasn't coming through.

"Yea?"

"Why are you lying?" The look on his face, the most serious you had ever seen it.

"What are you talking about?" Your nervousness clearly showing on your face now, your eyes darting to the side, avoiding making eye contact. Matthias gave you a small glare, knowing you were avoiding giving him a direct answer, just like you had done last night.

"I may have been drunk, but I wasn't so drunk that I don't remember what happened.” He said, standing up and walking towards you. “I remember everything I said to you and I meant every word of it.” stopping just inches away from you and gently placing his hand on your chin, forcing you to look up at him.

“I told you, I don't know what you're talking about. You never said anything to me last night." still, you tried to avoid making eye contact with him.

"Why are you being like this? Why do you refuse to believe me? And I don't want to hear because. I want a real answer from you, ___." He said, placing both hands on your cheeks. Tears started to well in your eyes and you turned your head and taking a step back, his hands falling from your face.

"I'm sure your brothers are wondering when you're coming home. I'd better go get dressed so I can get you there." You tried to smile to hide the tears and heartache, but failing miserably at it. As you turned to walk away, he grabbed your arm and turned you back around to face him.

"______, please. Why won't you believe me?" he pleaded. You sighed, closing your eyes as the tears began to fall.

"Because, Mathias, guys like you, don't date girls like me, ok. It's a simple fact and I've accepted it." Your voice cracking as you spoke.

"What do you mean, guys like me and girls like you?" He glared.

"Oh, please! Don't play dumb with me. I've seen the girls you date, Mathias. How many of them looked like me?"

"You mean (h/c) and beautiful?" He teased, quickly trying to lighten the mood. He hated seeing you upset, he hated it even more when it was because of something he did.

"Just stop it! Please! I'm not in the mood for your jokes and teasing." You said as you wiped away the falling tears.

"What do I have to do to convince you?" he asked, stepping closer and grabbing you by the arms.

"Just drop it ok!" You yelled, shrugging his hands off you, turning around and heading back towards your room.

"No! I've been waiting so long for you to be ready and I'm sick and tired of waiting!" he yelled after you, finally getting fed up with your behavior.

"Ready for what?" You yelled as you turned to look at him again.

"To accept the way I feel about you! To believe that someone can find you beautiful and attractive and want you, all of you!” He yelled as he walked towards you. Once he was standing closer, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then continued in a gentler tone, knowing that if he was going to convince you of his feelings, yelling was not the way to go about it. “Every insecurity, your beautiful smile, the way you blush at every compliment, the way you walk, the way your eyes light up when your favorite show comes on, how you try to sing along to every song on the radio whether you know the words or not, you're an amazing cook, you know all my flaws and you put up with all my shit." He smiled, stroking your cheek.

"I don't understand why you're telling me all this now. Are my feelings just some kind of game to you?" Now you were really starting to get irritated with him, he was taking this joke of his WAY to far.

"Damn it, ____!" he yelled, then pulled you close and crashed his lips to yours.

You couldn't believe how passionate it was. His one hand wrapped around your waist while the other tangled in your hair, pulling you flush against his body. His breathing was heavy and you started to feel something poking into your waist. Your eyes shot wide open as you realized it was Mathias. Panicking you pushed him away, forcing him to stumble a few steps backwards.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." He gave you a sheepish smile. Your eyes, still wide with shock, slowly dropped from his face to the slight bulge in his pants. He followed your gaze, blushing as he covered himself with his hands, realizing what you were looking at.

"Yea, sorry about that, but that's what you do to me and it's torture, do you know that?" still blushing, he recovered those few steps back to you.

Still shocked, but managing to find your voice, you manage to whisper out, "But all those other girls..."

"Were a distraction. They were there to keep my mind off of you until you were ready. To be completely honest, I never slept with any of them. Sure, I tried. Man, did I try, but all I could ever think about was you and I had what you would call performance issues." He chuckled, his eyes falling to the floor, embarrassed to admit that he couldn't get it up.

You couldn't believe he was telling you this. Him. Mathias. The lady killer, having performance issues because he was thinking of you. You started to blush, finally letting yourself believe what it all meant.

"Do you know how adorable you look right now? I could just eat you up!" He smiled as he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into a hug, thus causing your blush to deepen.

"I don't understand? Why me? There's nothing special about me. I'm not pretty. I'm fat and disgusting." You said, placing your hands on his chest and gently pushing him away, so you were once again, free from his embrace.

"All right, hold it right there. You are not fat!" He said, you could clearly hear the irritation in his voice, looking up, it was written all over his face.

"Mathias, I'm 5'6" and 245 lbs. By all definitions, I'm fat." You sighed as you unconsciously hugged yourself.

"Well, I disagree. See, the way I see it, that just means there's more of you to love. I love how soft you are." He stepped closer again, so his hands could roam over your body, when they reached your behind, he gave a rough squeeze, causing you to jump even closer, he took advantage of this and wrapped his arms tightly around you, holding your body tightly against his. You swallowed hard, clearly not sure how to react to his advances. Matthias loved seeing this shy, awkward side of you. It's a behavior he's never seen from you. "Besides, I'm Scandinavian. We tend to like our women with a little meat on their bones. I mean, look at those hips! Perfect for bearing lots of healthy babies!" He smiled, his hands now moving to your hips and giving them a firms squeeze.

"Mathias!" You squeaked, smiling and slapping his chest playfully.

"There's the smile I fell in love with. Now. Say it. Say you'll be my girlfriend and let me take you on the amazing date I've been planning for forever to take you on!" That confident smirk of his was back and in full force!

You couldn't believe what you were hearing. Mathias, your best friend since grade school, was confessing to you. Sure you liked him, but you had given up all hope and gave up on him a long time ago, and with the hope gone, the crush you had was buried deep behind the wall you had erected to protect yourself. With his confession you felt as if the wall was beginning to crack and crumble. The hope and feelings you once held for him were threatening to break through, but you were afraid of getting hurt again.

"I don't know." You said, not looking him the eye, wanting desperately to yes, but the fear of getting hurt and finding out he was just playing a joke on you eating away at the back of your mind.

"Then will you give me a chance to prove it? Let me take you out on a few dates to win your heart." He smiled, now taking your hands in his and placing them over his heart. You could feel the beating of his heart and it was racing just as fast as yours was.

You looked him in the eye, searching for any sign that he was joking or pulling your leg in some way. You saw nothing but sincerity. You could feel your cheeks burning with the blood that was rushing to the surface. You looked down, trying to hide your embarrassment and nodded. Why not give him the chance? He seemed to sincerely want to nothing more than to prove he could be your boyfriend.

"Oh, ______! I'm so happy right now!" He laughed, his hug tightening and threatening to cut off your air supply.

"Mathias......can't.......... breathe......" You gasped.

"Oh, sorry. Guess I'm just a little over excited." He smiled sheepishly down at you, a little embarrassed that he was letting his emotions get the better of him. He was just so happy and excited that you were finally going to give him the chance he had been wanting for years. He was determined to show you just how much you meant to him and just how much he loved you.

"I still don't understand why you waited so long to tell me these things." you said, smiling up at him.

"You're joking, right?” He laughed. “It's because you kept turning me down! There were so many times that I honestly tried to get you to go on a date with me. Every single time, you turned me down and told me I wasn't being funny. No matter how hard I tried to convince you, you just always thought I was joking. So, I figured I'd wait, give you some time, then try again when you were ready. But, truth is, I can't wait anymore. I'm going to make you acknowledge my feelings for you no mater what! So tonight, we're going out on that date! Wear something nice. I'll pick you up around six." He gave you a wink, then smiled as he headed towards the front door.

"But don't you need a lift home?" You asked as you chased after him, watching him open the door.

"Nope. Tino's waiting outside for me. I texted him after I woke up." He winked again and you heard a horn honk from outside. Matthias blew you a kiss before he closed the door and left.

You couldn't believe this was happening. Your breathing got heavier and you let out a scream, releasing the excitement that had been building up inside you. As an added good measure, you pinched yourself to make sure you weren't dreaming. Yup, it was real. Mathias, your best friend, the guy you've had a crush on for decades, the guy every woman at the office wanted to bed, just confessed to YOU! Now, he was going to be taking you out on a date. Tonight!

You were the happiest you had been in a VERY long time and you decided that you were going to let yourself be that happy. You weren't going to do anything to convince yourself that this was a dream, or that he was just playing a cruel joke on you. You thought back to the look in his eyes when he was trying to convince you of his feelings, you believed him. You knew Matthias and you knew he would never take a joke this far. This was real and it was finally happening!

It seemed that right now, the biggest problem in your life was going to be figuring out what you were going to wear tonight.


End file.
